Zwykły dzień
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Po prostu zwykły dzień z życia pary. Kai/Uruha - Yaoi. the GazettE


**TYTUŁ:**Zwykły dzień  
**MAIN PAIRING:** Uruha/Kai  
**SIDE PAIRING:** none  
**GATUNEK:** fluff (ale jak mówi Puć puchu-puchu!xD)  
**CHAPTERS:** one-shot  
**OD LAT:** 9  
**OSTRZEŻENIA:**brak  
**STRESZCZENIE:** Bo to zwyczajny dzień wolny z życia Kaia i Uruhy.  
**NOTKA AUTORSKA:** Dla Puć :* Bo chciała na zaraz coś puchatego, nie ważne z kim. A że tylko o nich mogę pisać od już... Krótko, nawet bardzo.

Enjoy!

- Yuk-kun... - szepnął Uruha do odwróconego plecami kochanka. Słysząc jako odpowiedź cichy pomruk, pocałował lekko w nagi bark.  
- Zróbmy dzisiaj coś, czego dawno nie robiliśmy... - Poprosił, nie przerywając obdarzać go motylimi pocałunkami.  
- K'you, śpij - odpowiedział na to Kai, wyciągając ramię i, odwracając się, przyciągnął do swojej klatki piersiowej, przytulając kochanka.  
- Ale dzisiaj jest sobota i mamy wolne. - Dalej protestował gitarzysta.  
- Tak, jednakże jest też dopiero dziewiąta rano. Daj mi jeszcze pospać - odparł lider, nadal nie otwierając oczu.  
- Ale ja chciałem do zoo... - Skurczył się w sobie blondyn. Zarumienioną z zawstydzenia twarz ukrył w tors partnera. Na to oświadczenie Kai nie mógł zostać dłużej obojętny. A szczególnie na ten płaczliwy ton.  
- Zoo? - Zapytał marszcząc brwi.  
- Tylko się nie śmiej, proszę – jęknął. - Chciałbym zrobić coś co robiłem jako małe dziecko, wiesz? Matka zawsze zabierała mnie co weekend do zoo, nawet gdy staliśmy się sławni to starała się to robić. Do czasu aż...  
- Do czasu aż nie dowiedziała się, że jesteśmy razem? - Dokończył za niego. Uruha tylko cicho przytaknął mu skinieniem głowy, nie troszcząc się czy Kai to w ogóle zauważy.  
- Dobrze, pójdziemy do zoo. Co byś chciał najpierw zobaczyć? - Z westchnieniem stwierdził perkusista.  
- Naprawdę? - Uśmiech i ta nadzieja w oczach jakie dostrzegł Yutaka, wynagrodziło mu dyskomfort spowodowany tylko parogodzinnym snem.  
- Mhm - przytaknął Kai. - Więc?  
- Misie! Te białe! One są najładniejsze. Pójdziemy tam zaraz? Chodź, szybko - zawołał podekscytowany gitarzysta. Nie mógł się doczekać aż tam dotrą, dlatego już teraz szykował się do wstanie z łóżka, gdy w połowie ruchu zatrzymały go silne ramiona kochanka.  
- Hej, tygrysie. Zwolnij. - Powiedział miziając nosem jego kark. - Najpierw coś zjedźmy, a później od razu wychodzimy, dobrze?  
- To ja przygotuję śniadanie! - Zawołał, po czym, składając szybkiego buziaka na ustach Kaia, błyskawicznie się podniósł i, nie przejmując swoją nagością, udał w stronę kuchni, gdzie zamierzał zacząć robić posiłek.  
Perkusista z lekkim uśmiechem pokiwał pobłażliwe głową bezwładnie opadając plecami na łóżko. Po chwili objął poduszkę, na której czasami spał Uruha (większość czasu wykorzystywał po prostu ramię lub pierś Kaia) i mocno zaciągnął się zapachem partnera. Uwielbiał jak Kouyou tak beztrosko się zachowuje. Jest wtedy taki szczęśliwy, niczym się nie martwi. Pozwala wtedy by to Kai się nim zaopiekował, chociaż bywają też takie momenty, gdy to on opiekuje się właśnie liderem. Ile to razy zaciągał go siłą do domu, gdy ten już prawie mdlał przy perkusji lub po spotkaniach z producentami? 

Mocniej wtulając twarz w poduszkę chciał jeszcze chwilkę się zdrzemnąć, gdy z kuchni dobiegł go głośny hałas. Gwałtownie zrywając się z posłania, w samych bokserkach, pobiegli w stronę skąd dobiegł go dźwięk.  
- Uru, w porządku? - Zapytał, widząc stojącego na samym środku kuchni, w tylko żółtym fartuchu w niebieską kratę, z płaczliwą miną swojego partnera.  
- Nie! - Ten sfrustrowany wykrzyknął. - To miał być idealny dzień, a już od samego rana go spieprzyłem. A tak bardzo chciałem ci zrobić śniadanie do łóżka - powiedział, odwracając się do niego tyłem i schylając, by posprzątać. Na to oświadczenia Kai po prostu się uśmiechnął. W tym momencie Uru był po prostu nie tyle co słodki, ale... uroczy. Podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem i przyklęknął.  
- Zostaw - szepnął mu do ucha, delikatnie je całując. - Ubierz się, a sprzątanie zostaw mnie. Zjemy na zewnątrz.

- Ale…

- Żadnego „ale", kocie. Uciekaj się ubrać – klepnął go lekko po tyłku i puścił oczko, po czym odwrócił, słysząc jak Uruha opuszcza kuchnię. Zmywając wilgotną szmatką rozlane ciasto na naleśniki rozmyślał o tym jaki jest blondyn. Zawsze potrafił go pocieszyć i sprawić, by się uśmiechnął, nawet w najgorszym momencie. Po prostu miał już taką naturalną zdolność. Wyrzucając resztki do kosza na śmieci, podniósł się otrzepując z kurzu kolana.

Kiedy oboje byli już wyszykowani do wyjścia, Uruha odwrócił się by zabrać kluczyki z kredensu. Został zatrzymamy, przez obejmujące je w talii ramiona. Kai wtulił swoją głowę w łopatki partnera po czym cicho wyszeptał.

- Dziękuję...  
- Za co? - Zapytał speszony gitarzysta.  
- Za to, że jesteś. Że nadal, pomimo pięciu lat razem, się starasz. Kocham cię - powiedział delikatnie całując go w kark. Gdy tylko Kouyou usłyszał te słowa to całe jego ciało zalała fala ciepła, a w brzuchu powstało dziwne uczucie. Zawsze tak go tam łaskotało, gdy Kai coś takiego powiedział. W sumie do tej pory perkusista wiedział, jak spowodować, by jego partner się zarumienił  
- Ja ciebie też kocham, wiesz?  
- Wiem. - Odparł Kai, po czym nadal obejmując go ramieniem w talii wyciągnął za drzwi.  
Mimo wszystko, ten dzień zapowiadał się wręcz idealnie i perfekcyjnie.


End file.
